A Little Drunk
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: While a little drunk JJ thinks about the evolution of her relationship with Emily, but the issue is pressed into change when the brunette arrives at her hotel door.


Pairing: Jemily

Copyright: Obviously we don't own the Characters, CBS does, just trying to write something they aren't brave enough to do on the show.

A Little Drunk

By: BostonRainbow825

JJ paced back and forth in her hotel room, both hating and loving the song by Lady Antebellum as it filled the room from the small TV audio station. There was just something about it that resonated right now as she took another swig of the beer she'd picked up a six pack of from the corner store. She'd taken a walk earlier trying to clear her mind but it hadn't help. She should be asleep, after all half the team had almost been killed only a few hours earlier when they had entered a residence booby trapped by their unsub. Their profiled him to be a sexual psychopath but he was clearly more advanced then they had given him credit for.

The simple truth was that she knew once again the only reason she was walking, talking and breathing was Emily Prentiss. The wonder woman of an agent in the room across the hall who had been there to rescue her, risking herself in the process as the building collapsed around them, all of the structural supports having been blown out by carefully placed explosives tripped remotely somehow Morgan had hypothesized.

Sometimes it just seemed like no matter what path she took, it led her back to Prentiss. The dark features of the other agent burned not just into her real life but often into her dreams. The comparison point to which all things, even her view of herself seemed to come back too.

"Jennifer you're a little drunk." She laughed at herself as she looked out the dark window the city beyond, knowing that she was here listening to music trying to calm her nerves while somewhere out there deadly hunters stalked the city and she was supposed to be stopping them. For not the first time she looked back at her door, part of her mind already picturing what she would do if she actually walked across to it and then the short distance across the hall. The many nights on case that she had crossed the gap, bridging their worlds from co-workers to intimate partners for a few hours before the dawn came and things changed back again.

But then another memory slid into her mind and slapped her across the face with its harshness.

 _(flashback)_

 _JJ was surprised with how long it took Prentiss to open the door of her hotel when she had knocked on it. Yes of course it was late, there was the chance that she had been asleep but knowing the brunette and her insomniac tendencies she hadn't thought Emily would find the solitude of sleep with the current case weighing on her mind._

 _The moment the door lock did slide off and Emily opened it a sliver, her hair looking unkempt and tussled, surprisingly dressed in only her dress pants and white strap undershirt was the moment that Jennifer Jareau hadn't expected to experience._

 _As the brunette opened the door further and slipped into the hallway, two things became clear to JJ; the brunette wasn't alone and the glimpse of the figure on the bed was definitely a woman. Almost like one of Garcia's computer programs, her mind raced to catalog and recognize the woman, at first making her miss the brunette's soft inquiries if there was something wrong._

" _No..." She finally answered as the image collated in her head to the image of Agent Anastasia Clyde from the local FBI branch office whose team they were assisting on the investigation. "I'm sorry, you have company." She said swallowing but finding that her throat had gone so dry there was so chance of it actually happening so she ended up making a slight chortle of a noise._

" _Are you sure?" A soft frown pulled at the brunette's brow despite the obvious fact that she had more than obviously been 'busy'. "Is there news? Did Hotch call in? Did you think of something?" She listed the most obvious things, casually raising her hand to smooth down her black locks and tuck them behind her ear. "Or is it something else?" Dark eyes narrowed slightly as the brunette focused more on her visitor. "Are you sick? You look a little pasty."_

" _There isn't any news, I just... couldn't sleep... I thought you might be up but you're busy it's fine, I'm sorry I disturbed you." JJ took a few steps back, truth be known wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible. There was just something in the air around Emily and knowing exactly what it was she didn't want to dwell on it or near it if she could help it. "I'll see you at 8, put your alarm on." She tried to make the supportive playful comment. "If you're not down by five after I'll come by and knock." She made an odd sort of 'gun' gesture with her hand, as if imitating an old cowboy movies shoot out. "Don't keep your visitor waiting."_

" _Okay." Emily gave the blonde an uneven kind of smile as she backed up and watched at the blonde moved back away from her. "If you're still up after two or so just come back okay?"_

" _Yeah... okay... great. Thanks." The idea made a cold shiver go up and down JJ's spine. A moment ago when she'd vaguely conjured up at least the romantic notion that there was a chemistry between the two agents it had almost made the rendezvous seem sweet especially where Prentiss could be so guarded, but with the disclaimer that the whole encounter had a pre-determined time frame her skin crawled a little. Not that she was that much of a prude just... Her mind tried to deal with its own thoughts as she turned and moved down the hall. Maybe that was it, she was, she expected sex to mean something more than a few hours stolen to act like nothing had even happened the next minute, no attachment, no reservations._

(flashback)

That had been the night when JJ had learned beyond a shadow of a doubt that Emily Prentiss was gay. She'd had her doubts before that the brunette did anything more than accommodate her mother with the odd male date from the right social tier in Washington, but the bounce in her step and rejuvenated attitude the next day at work had underlined where Emily's true passions lie.

But of course the information hadn't helped the blonde, after all with it came the knowledge that Prentiss had no issue with a hasty liaison in a hotel room with someone she had just met hours before. Not that from Clyde's attitude the next day that she hadn't completely enjoyed the encounter either, but other than JJ knowing she had inside information, there was no outward hint of anything.

"What the fuck are you doing Jareau?" JJ noticed the can in her hand was empty and threw it at the waste paper basket, it almost hitting the rim and falling out but gravity caught it just before and sent it into the depths of the container. "Every time you do this... you go running to her... but nothing ever changes... she doesn't want anything to change..." She put her hands on the window feeling the cold from the outside seep into her palms.

A sharp knock on the blonde's hotel room door made the blonde start.

JJ made her way to the door, checking through the security peep hole that it was someone she knew and was instantly surprised to see it was the very dark haired agent she'd been obsessing about alone. She took a long slow breath and then pulled the door open.

"Hey, something up?" She tried to act as if there was nothing wrong with her, no she wasn't slightly strung out and a little drunk.

"I just wanted to check in on you, it's not every day you nearly get a building fall on your head." The brunette gave her a soft look. "I don't know about you but part of me is still running off adrenaline."

"Yes... come on in." JJ stepped back and moved over to the table. "Beer? Sorry the corner store didn't cater to discerning palates, they didn't even have Coors light."

Emily smiled and shook her head.

"Did you eat already?" The brunette held up a reusable grocery store bag.

"No, I went straight for the nerve calming alcohol." JJ sadly laughed at herself. "What did ya get?" She moved over to try and look in the bag.

"I brought us salad, bocconcini, some fresh bread..." Emily moved the bag and put it on the end of the hotel bed, opening it for the blonde to look in if she wanted. "Some deli cuts."

"Sounds delicious." JJ actually smiled feeling the thoughts that had been plaguing her recede for the moment. She moved over to the bathroom, bringing back a clean towel which she spread over the bed for Emily to lay everything out. "I have to admit I didn't even think about food, even though I haven't eaten since... I can't remember." She gave another sad laugh.

"I brought you dessert too." Emily reached into the bag and brought out a single serving New York cheesecake.

"Someone is forgetting it was her who saved me today, not the other way around." JJ's blue eyes were soft as she realized the fuss that Emily had gone through. "Thank you... for both the save and dinner." She underlined her reasons. "Am I allowed to eat dessert first?"

"No." Emily shook her head and pulled the treat back. "You won't eat any salad or protein if I let you do that, I know you too well Jareau." The brunette smiled as she put it back in the bag and began to empty it of the rest of the food. The salad in a plastic container with forks in the lid, with two packets of different dressings, with extra grape tomatoes in a separate container. There were three different types of deli meats, and tub of the soft cheese and four of the freshest buns, that JJ swore were still warm, along with plastic knives and little individual tubs of butter. "I stole these from the truck stop." She held them up briefly.

"You rebel." JJ gave a laugh and smiled picking up a fork as Emily continued to take the lids off things. They started eating at first in relative comfortable silence, both of their bodies suddenly realizing how hungry they actually were. "So... how did you know it was going to blow?" She asked the question that had been stuck in her mind since the incident.

"I had a feeling." Emily said honestly. "Things weren't adding up, and I remembered Reid's comment about the possibility that the unsub might have military training, or access at least to military grade weaponry." She continued. "My mind went straight to explosives, especially with the place being so open plan." The brunette paused, leaning to take a beer for herself. "The exposed uprights made perfect sense for an easy demolition blow."

"They did, and it worked." JJ saw the images of the walls and ceiling collapsing flick quickly through her memory and she gave a soft shiver. "Cheers to Wonder Woman." She reached and grabbed herself another can, lifting it up in Emily's honour.

"I don't know about that." Emily smiled and lightly tapped her beer against the blonde's. "But I'm just happy no one was majorly hurt." She continued. "Apart from the building." She added with a soft laugh.

"Not even you could save the building." JJ pointed out. "That would have required a time machine, not just super powers."

The brunette shook her head still smiling.

"So are you doing okay? No extending ringing in your ears, headache or anything?" Emily checked, focusing again on picking out fresh select pieces of lettuce and dipping them in french dressing.

"Nothing like that." JJ shook her head. "Just... on edge like you said. Almost expecting something is still about to happen." She admitted playing with the tab on her beer can. "I'm sure it will pass."

"It will." Emily nodded, again giving the blonde a gentle smile. "Morgan is down in the bar blowing off a little steam his way." She added. "I passed Rossi going out as I came in."

"Hotch is probably reading files and Reid is probably reading anything." JJ nodded that the usual team dynamic was in place. "And we're eating salad? I think we made the best choice."

"The healthy choice." Emily commented with a nod. "And the tastiest." She took a grape tomato and bit it in half. "I nearly got you wings, but I decided not to pamper your system."

"They had wings? Damn." JJ took a sip of her beer, knowing the chicken would have made the second rate beer taste better, leaning back on the bed on her elbows stretching out her body as she did before turning to look at Emily. "How are you doing? Any of the symptoms you mentioned? Did you pull your back lifting me up?" She teased.

"No." Emily chuckled. "Tore my blazer." She grumbled with a half pout. "I liked it too." She leaned away from the food slightly. "All in all I'm okay." She decided was a good answer. "I wish I had thought about the situation before half of the team was in danger but..." She shrugged.

"Cut yourself a break Em, as it was you were the only one who caught onto anything and if you hadn't of called the retreat... you earned a gold star, accept it." JJ turned to look at her. "We can't out think every unsubs every move well ahead of time, you know part of this job is just reacting on the fly." She reminded her. "And I think..." She realized as she was already saying it that the alcohol had loosened her tongue. "That was a bullshit answer, you're more than edgy, what's going on?"

"I'm not." Emily shook her head. "I was just worried about you." The brunette shifted to sit a little more upright, tidying things a little in front of her.

"I know, and thank you." JJ pushed up and moved the short distance around the bed, climbing up on her knees behind the brunette she boldly put both her hands on her shoulders and started massaging them with her hands. "Without you the firemen would still be trying to dig me out."

Emily reached back and put her hand over JJ's on her shoulder, putting a stop to the blonde's motions.

"Don't say that." Her tone was slightly uneven. "I got you out." She underlined.

"You did." JJ leaned down putting her mouth close to Emily's ear letting the warmth of her breath settle across the ridge and lobe. "You always will."

Emily's breath staggered a little as she tipped her head to the side slightly, stretching out her neck, exposing porcelain skin to the blonde's lips.

"I'll always try."

"I know..." JJ agreed with the sentiment, unable to suggest that she believed anything but that one simple fact, a truth about the brunette. In a crisis, a panic, she would always be the one Prentiss moved to save first. She wanted to say more, wanted to admit that she would always try as well, would always want to save Emily from anything she could save her from but it seemed much simpler to press her lips to the soft skin of the brunette's neck where it had been exposed for her.

A soft simple moan slipped from the brunette's slightly open mouth as warm lips grazed against her skin, her dark eyes falling closed under the caress like touch, her tightly held shoulders dropping slightly as her body naturally relaxed at the calming touch.

"Jennifer." Emily whispered, her voice a little whispered and dreamlike.

"Em...ily." JJ said the brunette's name back to her, her lips pressing to Emily's skin before during and after the short word. And without saying anything else she let her hands slip forward starting to undo buttons on the brunette's blouse while her mouth began to explore with harder kisses and swirls of her tongue.

The brunette's breathing shifted slightly, becoming a little shallower, as nimble fingers worked on small buttons, unfastening one, then two, working on the third before dark eyes flared open and the brunette closed both of her hands around slender wrists.

"No." Pressing JJ's hands back over her shoulders the brunette pushed up off the bed. "I don't want this..." She shook her head, pushing one hand through her hair as she backed up a little, her other hand moving to her partially unfastened shirt. "I... I should go." She backed up a little towards the door." A soft shade of colour flushed her cheeks as she moved back more, her 'free' hand reaching out behind her for trace of the door or wall. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" JJ blinked trying to take a minute to refocus herself from what she had been allowing herself to do and the reality that Emily had pulled away. "Sorry for what exactly? That this is only an option because we died today or because you don't want the option to be me?" She asked a tone of anger in her voice at being rebuffed.

"Sorry that I didn't stop you before that happened..." Emily pointed out the answer not fitting either of JJ's options. "I..." The brunette stopped herself obviously not happy with what she was about to say, or reveal. "It's not you, it's me."

"Did you get that line from a teen movie?" JJ looked at her just as unhappy with the answer. "What is you? What isn't me? Explain it to me Emily because to be perfectly honest right now I really need to understand what this is and what this isn't if I'm going to have any hope of making some sense out of my feelings."

Emily pulled in a harder breath, obviously warring with herself over something for a long moment.

"I can't spend the next couple of hours having fantastic, amazing sex with you and then just walk away." The brunette locked her jaw and finally looked up. "Not tonight, not after today. So I shouldn't have let you start something I couldn't finish."

JJ wasn't sure she had ever been prepared for this kind of honest answer to come out of the brunette. She'd half expected her to just say something throw away lame and then retreat to her own room, putting back all the barriers and walls that would take weeks to break down again.

Feeling more than a little confident with her liquid courage taking all of her usual inhibitions away, she walked the distance across the room and caught the brunette's face in her hands.

"Then don't just walk away." JJ said the words clearly before she pressed up to find Emily's lips with her own. "I don't want this to be another one of those nights either. The good is so good, the empty space you leave is nearly unbearable."

"But you've never given any indication you want more than..." Emily's brow furrowed a little as almost without her bidding her hands moved up to hold JJ's waist.

"How could I? You're always gone by the time I wake up." JJ asked her softly, not wanting it to sound judgmental but it was the truth. Even if they had ended up tangled together in Emily's room, it always ended with the brunette having made her escape leaving the blonde wake alone. "I thought it was your subtle way of telling me that was all this would ever be."

"It's all I really know how to do." Emily admitted as she looked down the slight distance into blue eyes. "But with you..." She paused. "It's harder to leave than it is to stay..." She admitted her frown increasing a little as she let her gaze linger on the blonde's features. "I do it to prove I can."

"Face it Emily then you've proved nothing because retreating a few feet away isn't leaving." JJ called her on it boldly, moving one hand to stroke around the brunette's ear.

"You just haunt my dreams anyway." Emily shook her head with a soft laugh at herself, leaning her head into the blonde's hand.

"No wonder we're both so tired all the time, you do the same thing to me." JJ admitted easily. "For me the hardest part has been letting you leave... this isn't how I work Em... I don't do unattached, I don't just expect a few hours but you made me break my own rules because it was all I could get from you, and I couldn't say no to at least getting those. Even if sometimes weeks go on in between, even if I've had to watch you flirt with other women... I just kept letting it happen because I couldn't bare having none of you."

"It was just as hard watching you with the guys." Emily replied with a soft snort and a gentle shake of her head. "Especially recently." She admitted, shifting her hands from off JJ's waist to around the blonde's body, moving to pull her into a tighter embrace. "I don't know how to do this." She admitted quietly.

"It's a lot easier then you think Emily." JJ reassured her letting her arms go around the brunette's neck to hold her tightly back. "First we agree, no more flirting with anyone, no matter what sex they are, if it's not each other. Second we agree that we stop running from each other, even if all we can do is admit we need space at that moment or don't know what we're doing, we don't just run and pretend there is no 'us'. Can you agree to those two things?" She checked stroking her hand over dark hair.

Emily nodded softly, keeping her eyes on soft blue orbs.

"So there is an us, we're.." She paused. "Together." She offered the word her voice hushed.

"Yes, there has always been an us." JJ's blue eyes held her without a hint of apprehension or waiver. "Just now we both admit there is to each other and stop trying to pretend there isn't." She spelled out the truth. "Now, how about you go get changed into something that you wouldn't wear to a crime scene, come back so we can finish our dinner and after that, we're both going to sleep in that bed and neither of us is going to go anywhere until we are both awake and have to get ready to face the day."

For a moment Emily's face was still filled with apprehension, but then a subtle smile reached her lips.

"Will a tank top and a pair of sweats suffice?" She asked, her smile broadening.

"That is perfect... oh one last thing..." She didn't let her grip on the brunette go yet. "Despite us both..." She took a soft breath. "Wanting too, no sex tonight. I want to just be next to you, be able to hold you and have you hold me, is that okay? The next time we make love I don't want it to be in some hotel room, rushed because we have two hours left to sleep before we have to be on the case. I want it to be slow and relaxed, without any worry of interruptions, just the two of us, okay?"

Emily nodded softly.

"That sounds... right." She tightened her grip on the blonde and then leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Preferably after a lovely dinner and a walk in the moonlight." She added the romantic hint.

"See you're better at this then you think." JJ's face lit up at the suggestion, just the idea of it making the stress of the day push away.

The End...


End file.
